


Memories

by Cala



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-24
Updated: 2005-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers so many things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

She remembers.  
Days of glory, when her army was winning battles every day.  
Fear in the eyes of her enemies.  
Worshipers willing to give their lives in her name.  
Blood, pain, power.  
Her to decide what to give and what to take.  
She remembers it all.

She remembers other things too.  
Gentle touch on her cheek.  
Strong arms around her.  
Sweet taste in her mouth.  
She doesn’t want to remember that.  
These memories make her weak.  
Make her feel things other than lust for power.  
Shell affects her that way.  
She doesn’t like it.  
But Wesley likes it lies.


End file.
